


Roses are red, violets are blue. I'd break my leg for a date with you.

by zinnias



Category: Gintama
Genre: Doctor AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this has been done a million times but leave me alone ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnias/pseuds/zinnias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata goes to the hospital because of a broken leg. Poor Toshi doesn't catch a break when his doctor is a major cutie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red, violets are blue. I'd break my leg for a date with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Konhiji is honestly such a pure ship. Where are all the fics??? I'm a new writer so feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Hijikata sighed as he thumbed through one of the pamphlets that the hospital offered for patients in the waiting room. He wasn't reading the pamphlet since none of this made sense to him. The purpose of the pamphlet was really to give the impression that he was doing something. To who, he wasn't sure. This one is for lung cancer. The man on the front looks oddly happy for someone who has lung cancer. But then again, just because he has cancer doesn't mean he can't be happy.

It was a good thing he took some painkillers before he left the house because this wait is taking forever and his knee would've given out by now. There was a dull ache and a lingering throb. See it happened like this: he was babysitting his best friend's little shit of a brother when he sprained his leg. He went to go sit at the kitchen table when the entire set collapsed on top of him. How Sougo found the patience to dismantle the table, expertly put it back together, then wait for Hijikata so sit at it, Hijikata doesn't know. This was a bit more dangerous than Sougo's usual antics. He's getting bolder with age. Mitsuba knows that Sougo doesn't like him and yet she keeps making Hijikata spend time with him. Hijikata thinks this is just a ploy for the two of them to get along. A ploy that clearly isn't working, as evidenced by his sore legs. He knows that she's trying to be a good friend and sister but he's tired of trying to get on Sougo's good side.

"Mr. Hijikata?" Hijikata's ears perked up at the sound of his name. A young man with dark wispy hair holding a clipboard signaled him over. "We're ready to see you now."

Hijikata grunted and followed the young man through large double doors. They led to a large space with multiple rooms on the sides closed off by partitions. There's a row of computers down the middle and a little section where measurements are taken near the front. The man, Yamazaki, led Hijikata into this section and Hijikata obediently did as he was told as Yamazaki took his height, weight, and blood pressure. Yamazaki then escorted him into one of the many rooms.

"The doctor will be with you shortly"

"Great, more waiting" Hijikata groaned and slumped onto the hospital bed.

Yamazaki laughed nervously. "Sorry sir, please be patient it'll only be a moment." Then he scurried away.

Hijikata's fingers twitched. He needed a smoke. His hands found the pack of mayoboro in his pocket and rhythmically flipped the top open then closed.

"Toshirou!" A loud booming voice startled Hijikata from his fidgeting. He almost dropped his pack of cigarettes.

"Doctor..."

"Kondo!" The man smiled. He has short spikey brown hair, tanned skin, he's taller than Hijikata, and from the looks of it he's more muscular as well. Hijikata gulped. He's totally his type, except for the loudness.

"So lemme check your chart, says here that you injured your left leg?"

"Yeah, a table fell on it. I don't think it's broken but a sprain seems likely." Hijikata thought about all the painkillers he probably shouldn't have taken. His assessment might be skewed.

"Woah! How'd that happen?" Kondo sat down on a black office stool across the room. He seemed genuinely interested in Hijikata's story so he went ahead and told him.

"My friend's bratty younger brother." Hijikata rolled his eyes.

Kondo laughed and Hijikata would do anything to hear that laugh again. Kondo put on a pair of latex gloves and rolled his chair over so he was sitting in front of Hijikata. "Lemme guess, jealous that you're spending more time with his sister than he is."

Now it was Hijikata's turn to laugh "You're spot on. I think that he thinks I'm gonna steal her away or something. Not gonna happen though. Me and Mitsuba are just good friends."

"So.. You're single?" This is the quietest Kondo's been since he entered the room.

Hijikata sucked in a breath. Kondo is _beautiful_. That laugh and that smile that never seems to leave his face and always reaches his eyes. Hijikata's really not good at this whole flirting thing. He'd rather break a different limb each week than spectacularly fail at hitting on Kondo now. At least then he'd get to see him again and not have to worry about things being awkward. But he's the one who asked him if he's single so he must be at least a little interested, right?

Hijikata bit his lip "Yeah, I'm bi too."

Kondo nodded. "I need to check out your leg now."

"Sure, of course" Hijikata's heart sank. He rolled up his shorts to give Kondo easier access.

The assessment went without incident. Hijikata managed to keep himself under control as Kondo poked and prodded up and down the length of his leg. It only took 5 mins to determine that it really was just a sprain but it felt like much longer. Kondo left the room briefly in order to get a brace for Hijikata. What was he thinking? Of course he's polite! He's a doctor! Doctors are supposed to be friendly and welcoming to their patients. Leave it to Hijikata to screw this up. He doubted that Kondo would be that one to return. He'd probably get one of the nurses to do it for him because he scared him off. Hijikata started playing with his pack of cigarettes again. He seriously needed a smoke.

"I'm back" Kondo beamed.

Kondo sat down in front of Hijikata again and wrapped the brace around his knee. "It should take 2 weeks to completely heal. In the meantime, here are some stretches to help the process along." Kondo quickly jotted something down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Hijikata.

"Well, I hope I won't have to see you here again." Hijikata honestly wanted to die. It must've shown on his face because Kondo quickly explained himself. "Not because I don't want to see you! What I meant was I don't want you ending up in a hospital again."

"Ahah..thanks." Hijikata felt weak. He slipped past Kondo and left through the same double doors that he came in.

"Goodbye, have a good day sir!" Yamazaki called. Hijikata glared at him making him shriek and hide behind a stack of papers.

Once he got into his car, Hijikata uncrumpled the sheet of paper in his hands.

'Kondo Isao <3 Call me!' It read, with a series of numbers at the bottom.

The phone rang twice. "Hello?"

Silence. "I didn't think you'd call."

"I didn't think you'd give me your number."

Hijikata looked forward to hearing that beautiful laugh more and more often.


End file.
